Magnetica
by wiirlybird
Summary: Some things never change; Inuyasha will always be an idiot, Shippou an even bigger idiot and Kagome – still mediating between the two. Throw a new school in the mix, ambiguous genders and a host club and what do you get? One stressed out Kagome, that's what. { Inuyasha x Ouran AU. KagomeHarem }
1. Chapter 1

**_magnetica_**

**mag·net·ic**; having an unusual power or ability to attract.

**summary:** Some things never change; Inuyasha will always be an idiot, Shippou an even bigger idiot and Kagome – still mediating between the two. Throw a new school in the mix, ambiguous genders and a host club and what do you get? One stressed out Kagome, that's what. { Inuyasha x Ouran AU. KagomeHarem }

**author note:** here is my first cross over story. Set in the canon Ouran universe and is completely AU Inuyasha wise. Will be a drabble series, with every 5th chapter being longer. Story may be slow, and not all details will be revealed at once. Just to let you know, first five chapters will be added altogether, so if you make any suggestions you might see a bit of a delay! 1/5

* * *

"Have you heard-"

"-about Kawasaki Academy's explosion?"

Haruhi paused, listening to the group of girls who sat at the table next to her, gossiping. Haruhi wasn't usually the type to listen to others conversation, however the words 'explosion' caught her attention. Setting her text book down, she tilted her head towards the group.

"The building is almost completely destroyed!"

"My daddy said that some of the students will be transferring here!"

"I wonder if _They_ will transfer! Taishou-kun is sooooooooo _gorgeous!_" A girl swooned, and Haruhi decided that the conversation was no longer interesting. _Girls, they change topic so quickly._


	2. Chapter 2

**_magnetica_**

**mag·net·ic**; having an unusual power or ability to attract.

**author note:** 2/5

* * *

An alarm rang, and with a groan Kagome slammed a hand against the off switch so hard her hand hurt.

Sitting up groggily, she ran a hand through her hair and then panicked when she felt the length. _What the…._ Pause. _Oh yeah...__**Shippo**_.

It would take a while to get used to the length, and each morning for the past week she had woken up cursing the damn redheads name. Her phone's screen lit up. _Speak of the devil._

**Be ready in 20 minutes**

** S xxxxxxxxx**

Oh _yeah_ – didn't she start at a new school today?

"FUCK I'LL BE LATE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_magnetica_**

**mag·net·ic**; having an unusual power or ability to attract.

**author note:** I can't wait to have lots of fun with the Inuyasha-Kagome-Shippou dynamic! 8D 3/5

* * *

Descending the last of her shrine steps, Kagome looked up from her bag only to see her best friend leaning casually against the hood of a limousine. "No."

The smirk on the red heads face only widened. "Don't you mean 'oh Kami yes'?"

"No I mean no. We aren't arriving to our first day of school in THAT. It's… it's pretencious!"

"We're going to a pretencious school!" She rolled her eyes, knowing that Shippou loved being the center of attention. "This'll make a big impression, c'mon Kaggy!"

"JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Hollered Inuyasha, from within the slick vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**magnetica**_

**mag·net·ic**; having an unusual power or ability to attract.

**author note:** 4/5

* * *

"Aren't they _handsome?_" A girl gushed as they walked down the hall. "Ah, that shorter boy is soooo cute!"

Kagome paused, lips curling down. _What? _"Boy?" She muttered, confused.

"I guess you do kinda' look like a boy dressed like that." At an icy stare, Inuyasha flushed red. "_What? _Ya' do!" Crossing his arms across his chest, he gave a 'keh!' and looked away. "Whatta' you angry at _me_ for anyway, it's that bastards fault!"

Upon being brought into the conversation, Shippou sputtered. "Me?! I'm not the one saying she looks like a GUY!"

Kagome sighed. "I hate you both."


	5. Chapter 5

_**magnetica**_

**mag·net·ic**; having an unusual power or ability to attract.

**author note:** 5/5. Phew, first five chapters up! I have five more already written out, but I'll wait until I get some feedback before I post em'

* * *

"I would like to welcome the new students to our class – Sato Miyu, Ito Akihiro, Taishou Inuyasha, Taishou Shippou, Higurashi Kagome."

The teacher introduced the new students, and pointed them to their assigned seats, with Kagome finding herself between two twins. Before any complaints could be made, the teacher left with the excuse that she had forgotten to get the new text books they required for their lesson.

As soon as the teacher left, one of the twins complained loudly about the fact that they could no longer sit together.

"Hopefully now you are both separated you'll actually get some work done! And don't be so rude!"

Kagome turned to glance at the girl who chastised the pair. She sat a few seats away from herself and also wore the male uniform, her brown hair cropped short. "Don't worry about them, they're idiots!" The girl said, offering a smile.

Kagome's smiled mirrored hers, and she glanced back at her two friends. "Likewise."

"Oi, wench who're you calling an idiot?!"

"Who said your name, _Inuyasha_?" She shot back, turning in her chair to glare into the golden eyes of her best friend.

Shippou cackled a few rows back, having already turned his chair the wrong way round, his arms leaning against the backrest, chin sat atop his hands and green eyes sparkling mischievously. "Hah! Got you there, Inu-no-baka!"

"S-SHUT UP!" The silver haired male roared, reaching over some poor girls desk to grab the redheads collar, half pulling him off the chair. "I'll get you!"

A small tussle broke out, Inuyasha pulling his adopted brother across the girls desk. The tie was loosened, and Shippou slipped from it, leaving Inuyasha with just the thin material in his hand. "You'll have to catch me first, _teme_!"

"Get back here you little shit!"


End file.
